Office Romance
by Jigsaw's apprentince
Summary: Allen has to deal with lots of things in his life an asshole of a boss,a hyperactive bunny, a homicidal samurai wannabe. However because of a hyperactive bunny Allen starts getting dragged into an unwilling romance with the homicidal samurai wannabe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own dgrayman and if I did I would not be writing this crappy story right now .

Chapter 1

It had been a tough day at the office and Allen Walker just couldn't seem to catch a break. He was called into the office of his boss, Malcolm C. Leverrer. His boss loved being a jackass to everybody. Well, maybe except Lenalee he just kept sending Lenalee these lustful looks if it wasn't for Komui , Lenalee would have gotten raped already.

So this Leverrer started complaining to Allen that he was making mistakes in his work. Allen just wished he could just punch Leverrer straight in the face but he wouldn't be a gentlemen if he did that. Not to mention he needed the money to pay his stupid master's debts.

And for once in his life he was able to get a well paying job in the Black Order company without having to have two or three jobs just so that he could earn end's meat, once Allen returned to his office,he sighed which earned the attention of one of his co-workers and best friend,Lavi.

Lavi said "So what's up Al why are you sighing?"

"It's nothing I'm just a little depressed after having to go to Leverrer's office."

"I don't blame you anybody would be depressed after having to go to his office." "Yosh! This calls for us to go to the bar so we could cheer up my old buddy,Al."

"Lavi I appreciate the offer but I don't like drinking and I doubt alcohol is gonna make me feel better."

"Of course it will! One wise man said that once you drink alcohol you will know nothing but pleasure."

"Yeah,sure whatever you say Lavi."

"Besides it's not like a little alcohol will do you any harm." "I could fall off a bridge because I was drunk."

" Stop being so negative Moyashi-kun. Nothing will happen I will even have Yuu-chan come with us so that you will feel even happier."

"Jumping off a bridge doesn't seem too bad right now." "Oh, Al you're so funny."

-2 hours later-

Allen Walker is currently drinking his fifth cup of alcohol and singing "Hit me baby one more time."

Lavi started laughing. "Ha Ha Ha! Isn't Moyashi-kun such a great singer that he should be on American Idol."

Kanda asked "Are you high?" "Maybe." "So when are we leaving?"

"Aw! But we've only been here for 2 hours."  
"Unlike you and the stupid beansprout I have work to finish and I wasn't able to finish it thanks to a certain rabbit."  
"Ok Ok I get it you can leave but you're gonna have to drive Allen home since I don't have a car." "What? Why do I have to? Just leave the stupid beansprout here."

"Yuu-chan how could you say that! Moyashi-kun is our friend."

Kanda suddenly points his sword at Lavi "Me and the Moyashi were never friends ! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull!"  
"Ok then what about this I will stop bothering you for 1 month if you take Al home?"

"Make it 2 months." "Eh? Yuu-chan I can't do that you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world I can't leave you alone for 2 months."

Kanda starts walking away "Ok! I get it 2 months there are you happy?" "Yes a lot." "So where does the Moyashi live?" "The thing is I don't know his address so he's gonna have to stay at your place."

"What?" "Don't worry it's only for 1 night and I won't bother you for 2 months and I'll even do the rest of the work you didn't finish." "So is it a deal?" "Che."

-next day-

Allen wakes up to realize he's not in his room. He also feels a large weight on him. He turns around and meets face to face with Kanda. During this he has only one thing to say "Shit."

And that was the day Allen said his first curse word.

AN: For those who've read this story before I've decided to rewrite it. Today there will be two new chapters. Next week on Thursday there will be a new chapter. I'm extremely sorry for not being able to update this past couple of months there's been lots of things I've had to do but I promise I'll update regularly now. So I hope you enjoy my crappy story. :) And don't forget to review or the Earl really will be by Allen's side.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman if I did Kanda would have broken Allen out of jail and they would have run away together and lived in a beautiful little house out in the countryside where Allen would have given birth to beautiful children that might possibly or not turn out homicidal just like their Papa. Enjoy the story. :)

Chapter 1

All Allen could do was stare at Kanda with a wtf look on his face until after 10 minutes passed and Kanda decided to wake up.

"What the fuck are you looking at beansprout?"

"What do you mean what am I looking at? I'm looking at the guy who raped me."

"Rapist? Why the fuck would I want to rape a stupid beansprout. Besides I don't like having smex with vegetables."

"For the last flipping time Bakanda, my name is Allen. And I'm not a flipping vegetable. And don't try to deny the truth you're the one who raped him."

"How the heck could I rape you when you still have your clothes on?"

That was when Allen decided to look at himself and noticed that he was indeed still wearing his clothes.

"Oh O_O."

"Geez you stupid Moyashi. You can't even notice when you're wearing clothes."

"Hey,it wasn't my fault. It's only natural I would assume we had smex when I find himself sleeping in your bed."

"You were freaking drunk yesterday so of course it's possible you would have gone into my bed without even freaking realizing it."

"I was?"

"You were freaking singing "Hit me baby one more time."

"Is that so."

"Yes, it is. Now get of the fucking way Moyashi so I can take a shower."

"You could have at least asked nicely."

"Why the heck should I have to ask you politely to move out of the way when your in my own freaking apartment."

"You can be such a jerk, Bakanda."

"At least I'm not a stupid beansprout with Christopher Robin's voice."

"For the last time I'm not a Beansprout! And how did Winnie the Pooh get into this?"

"So you don't deny that you sound like Christopher Robin."

"Agh! Just go and take your stupid shower."

"Will do."

Just as Kanda was about to take a shower Allen said,"Kanda,wait."

"What is it now, Beansprout?"

"It's already 10:00 a.m. We're gonna be late. Leverrer is going to have a reason to fire me now and I'm gonna have to start working at Chuck E. Cheese again. You don't know the things they do to you there, Kanda."

"Geez Moyashi,calm down it's not the end of the world."

"For me it is."

"Just shut up and get ready so we are aren't even more late."

"Why do I have to shut up? Why can't you shut up you were the one who started it in the first place."

"Says the one who started calling me a rapist in the middle of the morning."

"It was a mistake. It wasn't my fault."

"Says the one who got himself drunk and because of a stupid masochistic rabbit I was forced to take care of then yes."

"Ok geez fine I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that. Let's just get ready."

Allen began walking towards the living room but then stopped cause he didn't hear Kanda walking behind him.

"Kanda? Is something wrong?"

"Che. Nothing wrong's Moyashi."

"Then why aren't you getting ready?"

"I just didn't actually expect you to apologize."

After hearing Allen blushed and made sure to turn around and not look at Kanda.

"Well unlike you Bakanda I actually apologize when I make a mistake."

"Che. I don't wanna hear that from a Moyashi."

-30 minutes later-

Allen and Kanda were walking towards the front door of the Black Order while talking amongst themselves.

"For the last time Bakanda Justin Beiber is not a girl."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that."

"And he also sings really good."

"Last time I checked singing Baby Baby repeatedly does not qualify as good singing."

"He has other songs besides that."

"And no guy in this plant would sell his brand of nail polish."

"Hey I'm sure there are plenty of guys who sell their own brand of nail polish."

"Like who?"

"Um Um like Justin Timberlake?"

"When the hell did Justin Timberlake sell his own nail polish?"

"But didn't they show a commercial?"

"That was his perfume, you retard."

"Is your brain incapable of remembering someone's name?"

"No, I'm just calling you a retard cause you are one or would you prefer me to call you a Moyashi?"

"For the last time it's ALLEN! SAY IT WITH ME A-L-L AHHHH!"

"Weeeee!"

"What the fuck?"

Allen was currently on the floor being strangled by a hyperactive bunny.

"Al-chan I'm soo happy to see you I missed you so much."

"L-L-L-a-v-v-I"

"Hm? Al-chan What's wrong?"

"You're strangling him to death you stupid bunny."

Lavi quickly got off of Allen and checked to see if he was alright.

"Oops I'm sorry Al-chan. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lavi. Just please don't do that again."

"Aw That makes me sad I won't able to hug Al-chan no more."

"You can hug me Lavi just don't strangle me no more."

"Yay! XD"

After it seemed like ages (to Kanda) they finally reached the front door. And they were met by one of their co-workers, Sheryl.

Sheryl smiled at them and said "Why hello Mr. Kanda and Mr. Walker Good Morning."

Allen said "Um Good Morning I'm sorry this might sound rude but who are you waiting for at the front door?

"For my fellow co-workers of course."

Allen said," You mean us?"

"Of course I mean you guys. Especially you Mr. Walker. Oh would you look at the time I best be off to work. I'll see you later ."

And Sheryl skippeted away with joy.

After Sheryl was long gone, Kanda with his magnificent manners and wonderful vocabulary responded with "What the fuck was that about?"

Author's Note:Thank you to all the people who favourited my story and added it to their must read list I think that's what it's called. Oh, and also thank you for still reading my crappy story. And don't forget to review or Allen is gonna do an Alma. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dgrayman if I did lenalee would have already mysteriously died by now.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lavi just started nervously laughing and said "Well, it seems Allen was being hit on by a pedopile again huh."

Kanda looked at Lavi as if Lavi had just told him he was pregnant and said "I wonder what gave it away? Was it the lustful eyes or maybe the perverted smile? Oh no maybe it was the way he licked his lips."

Lavi responded with "Let's not forget the way he was rubbing Allen's arm. XD"

And Kanda being the nice and generous person he was procceded to smack the the living crap out of Lavi. While Allen just stared at nothing.

"No, not again. Not again it was already terrible enough being hit on by the president of the Noah Company. Please tell me it's all a lie."

Lavi and Kanda stopped fighting, or rather Kanda stopped giving the smackdown on Lavi and focused their attention on Allen.

Lavi walked towards Allen and patted Allen on his back and said "Aw don't worry, buddy. At least the pedophile who hit on you this time wasn't fat."

And Allen procceded to sit in his little emo corner and started mumbling to himself that it was all a lie just like the cake.

"I wonder what happened to Moyashi-kun."

"You freaking traumatized him that's what happened."

"No, I didn't I was just comforting Moyashi-kun. Oh, now I get it Yuu's jealous."

"What the fuck am I supposed to be jealous about?"

"That I was trying to comfort Moyashi-kun even though you wanted to be the one to comfort him."

"Why the heck would I wanna comfort the Moyashi?"

"Cause you like him."

"For the last fucking time you stupid rabbit I do not like the beansprout."

"Yes, you do you love Allen-chan with all you heart and so does Allen-chan. And in the future you two will get married and have wonderful children together."

"Are you on crack, Usagi?

"Maybe."

Kanda just sighs and responds to Lavi with "Since you keep going on and on about the stupid Moyashi shouldn't you have noticed what the Moyashi is doing right now?"

Lavi tilts his head to the side and says ,"Noticed what?"

"Well for one thing he's sitting in his little emo corner mumbling something about cake."

"Aw poor Allen-chan who could have caused Allen-chan to do such a thing."

"You did, you retard."

"I did? Really?"

"Yes, Einstein."

"Then I must make it up to Allen-chan."

Lavi walks to Allen's little emo corner and thinks to himself "I wonder how I should comfort Allen-chan" and hears Allen-chan talking about cake.

Lavi says "That's it!"

Lavi crouches down to where Allen is sitting and says "Al buddy I'll get you some strawberry shortcake."

"No! I don't want a cake it's a lie."

"How could the sweet deliciousness of strawberry shortcake ever be a lie?"

Allen looks up expectingly at Lavi and says "Really?" with his puppy dog eyes.

"Really. Now let's get back to work or we'll get in trouble."

"Ok."

Allen and Lavi walked towards the front door where Kanda was and all of them walked inside.

Kanda asks Lavi," So how did you get the stupid beansprout to calm down?" While Allen is skippeting with joy in front of them.

"I'm Al's buddy of course I'm gonna know how to calm him down."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Of course."

"Then since you're his buddy you should know why that pedophile wanted to speak to that beansprout when he hasn't in the past."

"Heh heh I have no idea what you're talking about, Yuu."

"Since you have no idea what I'm talking about then you won't mind if I go ask that pedophile what made him wanna talk to Moyashi all of a sudden."

"W-Wait stop Yuu-chan!"

"What's wrong,Lavi? I thought you didn't know why the pedophile wanted to talk to the beansprout."

"Um, well you see remember last night when you took Allen-chan to your place."

"Oh, I remember since I was forced to take care of him thanks to a stupid Usagi."

"Well um he saw you carrying Allen-chan bridal style while you were taking him to your car so I suppose he assumed you two were in a relationship."

"When the heck does carrying somebody bridal style mean that they're in a relationship? And I only carried him bridal style cause it was easier to carry him that way."

"But still it seems he got the wrong idea and thinks that Allen-chan's into guys right now."

"So that's why he's making his move on him?"

"Yup, but don't worry cause big strong Yuu will definitely protect Allen-chan." And Lavi skippeted towards his desk.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey Kanda what were you and Lavi talking about?" Allen said after he stopped skippeting with joy after he saw what Lavi did.

"What's it to you?"

"Well he started skippeting after talking to you so it must have been something important."

"The Usagi is on drugs Moyashi in case you haven't noticed I doubt skippeting is anything unusual for him. Besides weren't you also skippeting just a few seconds ago?"

"That's different I was just very very happy that I was gonna eat strawberry shortcake."

"How the heck is that different?"

"It is you just don't understand because you don't like sweets. What a waste."

"Unlike you Moyashi I could never eat anything so sweet."

"That's just because you haven't given it a chance once I get my strawberry shortcake I'll give you a small piece. Once you try it you will finally understand the beauty of sweets."

"You would give part of your stupid strawberry shortcake to me?"

Allen looked away from Kanda and while blushing a little on his cute little face said"Of course I would unlike you I'm not a selfish person besides it's for a good cause. By the what was it that I wanted to ask you about?"

"It was nothing, Moyashi. Just forget it."

"You sure it was anything important?"

"Yes, I gurantee it Moyashi."

"Ok." said Allen ignoring the use of his hated nickname and walked towards his desk. Just when he was about to get started on his work Allen could feel the presence of someone behind him so he looked around and saw that it was Lavi.

"What is it Lavi?"

"I forgot to tell you something before Allen-chan."

"What did you forget to tell me Lavi?"

"Well apparently Leverrer said that he wants to see both you and Kanda in his office."

"What?" said Allen while Kanda having heard the whole thing from this desk had an fml moment.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating these past 2 weeks I wasn't able to find time to write a new chapter. Thankfully I was able to write 1 chapter today. The next chapter will come out on tuesday and on thursday there will be another chapter. By the way in case any of you were wondering fml means fuck my life I was able to find out the meaning of that word thanks to a wonderful man called Shane Dawson. Oh and don't forget to review reviews are like coca cola and pepsi to me they make me really happy. :)

kelpomm XD:nope i did not copy it it's probably cuz i decided to rewrite the story.


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry about not posting the chapters like I said I would but it's been hard trying to update during a weekday so I'm planning on updating on Saturday of each week that way you'll be able to get a new chapter every week. And I'm also gonna have a poll for the people who read Office Romance before I decided to rewrite it and ask if you prefer the new version or the old version of my story. If you guys prefer the old version then I'll try to make it as similar to it as possible. So I really hope you guys continue to read my crappy story.


End file.
